Baby Teeth
by Jediwoman
Summary: Clark devolops the ability to communicate with animals and realizes he must rescue dozens of animals that flee to his farm after escaping a research facility in Metropolis. Meanwhile, Lex uncovers some truths about his father's secret LuthorCorp operation


Hello Everyone! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I've never written a fan fic before so I wanted to "warn" everybody about my writing style. First off, I am not writing this as a chapter in a book, it is being writing just as if it were an episode. (i.e. I have an "opening teaser" and I'll break up my fan fic, whenever there would normally be a commercial, because it IS long, cool?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I am not affiliated with Smallville, nor any of the cast or crew. I do not own any rights to the show. NO infringement intended towards the WB or the series. Thanks.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
*Title: BABY TEETH  
  
  
  
OPENING TEASER  
  
*Location: Metropolis at night  
  
*Setting: Research facility/Science lab in what appears to be a warehouse filled with all sorts of animals in cages.  
  
A doctor wearing a white coat, latex gloves and eyeglasses grabs a cat out of its cage at random. There are about 7 or so in the cage. He studies its eyes which appear to be an unusual shade of yellow. In the background there are several breeds of dogs, cats, primates, birds, rodents, insects and reptiles locked in cages all around the room. In many cages, there is more than one animal. The cages themselves are kept locked with a computer code and each one has a camera built in. (All in all, it is very High-tech) As the doctor studies the cat, the animals grow increasingly restless and agitated. We focus on a dog; it is a mutt but bares a strong resemblance to a border collie. He is the only animal in his cage. The doctor places the cat in an empty 20 gallon fish tank and prepares a syringe filled with a glowing green fluid. The other animals are screaming and barking and crying in the background, but the dog remains silent, staring intently at each and every move the doctor is making - almost as if he *knows* what the doctor is doing. With the eyes of a wolf and the stare of a lion, this dog does not budge. Three other men enter the room, two wearing security guard uniforms and the third wearing a white coat same as the doctor.  
  
Doctor: Good. I'm glad you're finally here. I was about to begin the second stage of testing, so whatever you do, leave the cats and the rabbits alone.  
  
Guard 1: Understood.  
  
The security guards both pull out a loaded dart gun. The other doctor grabs a bag full of what appear to be hand grenades, but they are not, they only have a similar size and shape. He walks around the room placing a single "grenade" device in each cage. The security guards follow him closely for his protection. Seconds after he drops it in the cage, a gas dissipates from it causing all the animals inside to fall asleep. The doctor, who is placing this device only in cages where the animals are exceptionally rowdy and potentially dangerous if they escape the cages, appears to be doing so in a manner as if he has done it almost every night of his life. He walks right past the cage where the dog is - the dog does not break his stare at the doctor handling the cat. Slowly the room grows more quite.  
  
Doctor: Thank god. I was beginning to not be able to hear myself think. Hmmph, they go through this every night.  
  
Some monkeys in cages near the back of the room begin communicating with themselves in sign language. A bird in a nearby cage makes a sound and the monkeys "respond". A few cats in the cage below make some other sounds and an alligator "growls" in response to that. (in every respect, it appears that all these animals are communicating with each other in some way) The doctor injects the cat with the green serum and begins to fill the fish tank with water; the cat is panicked. At this moment, the dog watching the doctor barks but continues his stare. At that sound, all the rest of the animals in the room go silent. There is not a single noise in the room. A security guard who has been purposely watching him moves in closer.  
  
Guard 2: Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join the party! ?E I was wondering when you'd state your two cents.  
  
The two guards and the two doctors all turn their heads in awe and confusion as to what just happened. A deep look of sheer dread is on their faces. The water is filing the tank, but the cat is still breathing, like a fish! There is a dead silence in the room. The second doctor begins to shake and panic; he is terrified. The guard next to the dog squats back down to look at him. With curiosity, he angrily says "What did you do??!!" It seems clear the animals have staged a revolt. Then suddenly, the cat jumps out of the tank with enormous power and speed. He grabs the bag filled with the "grenade" devices and disappears. The men in the room do not move. The cat opens a cage filled with poisonous spiders using its paw. They scurry right past the cat without harming him and the cat shows no fear. Quickly four of them attack the men and the rest go to open the other cages! The cat lets the dog out and he tries to wake up the other animals that were put to sleep. A monkey opens a door that says EXIT leading to stairwell. Birds fly up to the security cameras busting the screens with their beaks. The animals escape trampling over the dead men on the floor. The dog sees to it that he is the last to leave, making sure that no one is left behind. We see the doctor who was running the test on the cat getting "run over". Finally, the last animal is out and the dog leaves. We zoom in on the doctor and notice a small logo that appears on the left breast of his coat. It reads: LuthorCorp.  
  
  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
Commercial  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
End Commercial  
  
SCENE ONE  
  
*Location: Smallville at dawn  
  
*Setting: Clark's bedroom  
  
  
  
We see Clark sleeping peacefully in his bed. The sun is just beginning to rise. The camera cuts and we see Jon and Martha also sleeping, cuddled in their bed. The camera cuts again, we are back in Clark's room. {lick, lick, lick} The Border Collie dog has just jumped up on Clark's bed to wake him, he is licking his face.  
  
Clark [agitated with eyes still closed]: I know, I know I have to get up. God, can't I just sleep another half hour?...... [mumbling]Wake me when the breakfast is made.  
  
Dog: {Bark!}  
  
Clark [eyes wide open]: Whoa! Hey! How'd you get in here? What the heck...  
  
Dog: {Bark! Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark [a look of utter disbelief on his face, he whispers]: uhhh, wwwwait a minute. . . . Sssay that again!!??!!  
  
Clark rushes out of his bedroom, he opens the door and there is the cat that was breathing under water. Next to him is a hamster, and a few other animals. Clark is, to use just the right expression, totally wierded out. He runs to his parent's bedroom, literally having to avoid stepping on any other animals.  
  
Clark: Mom, dad, wake up! C'mon you guys get up.  
  
Martha: Clark what is it? Is something wrong?  
  
Jon: What, son?  
  
With that, a small bird flies in their bedroom and lands on Martha's head. She freezes in confusion.  
  
Clark [holding his breath]: You guys just better come see this.  
  
There are animals throughout the entire house, all of which have just escaped from the facility in Metropolis. In the Kent's kitchen, Jon struggles to get some milk out of the fridge. A snake is blocking his path.  
  
Jon [stumbling]: Alright Clark, what is going on?  
  
Clark: I have no idea. I just woke up this morning and they were all here.  
  
Martha [a monkey jumping on her arm]: I wonder where they all came from. And what they are all doing here.  
  
Jon: Clark, please don't tell me that you were dreaming about these animals and you woke up and the dream came true. Cause that time you had that dream that you were floating and you when woke up you were really floating, and, I'm , ya know....  
  
Clark: Dad, I swear, I just woke up this morning. I have nothing to do with this and my dream. . . . . eheh, was nothing like this.  
  
Jon: Alright, then wear did they all come from? [trying to unravel the snake from his ankle]  
  
Clark: I don't know.  
  
Dog: {Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark [looking at the dog]: Metropolis?!  
  
Martha: Clark, what is it?  
  
Clark: uhhh, nothing. . . . . I was . . . just thinking . . . that it could be that . . . maybe all these animals came from some kind of . . . facility in Metropolis.  
  
Jon & Martha: [A strange look on their face in response]  
  
Clark [trying to sound convincing]: Well just think about it. I mean all the types animals here seem to be house pets sort of. And there's no place in Smallville that has this much of a variety of animals so it must be Metropolis. I mean, I'm guessing.  
  
Jon: Well, until we figure this thing out, why don't you just go to school and your mother and I will just deal with the animals.  
  
Martha: yeah, but what do we do with all these animals in the meantime?  
  
Dog: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark [immediately after hearing the dog and acting like he is guessing]: Well, I'm sure they must be hungry?!!  
  
Later on in the day, we see Lex sitting at his desk reading The Inquisitor. On the front page, the headline reads: LuthorCorp Delivers Yet Again! Without even reading the article, which is written by our one and only Roger Nixon, Lex knows what the title is referring to. LuthorCorp has released a new drug approved by the FDA to increase longevity. It is the third drug designed to improve the human condition in the past three months released by LuthorCorp. He phones his father on a speakerphone.  
  
Lionel: Lex, I'm surprised you're calling.  
  
Lex [sarcasticly]: Well, it isn't every day that my father makes the front page of both the Daily Planet and The Inquisitor. I thought I'd send you a "Congratulations."  
  
Lionel: Lex, we've been through this before, and I've told you, progress is the only way to get ahead.  
  
Lex: I'm sorry, perhaps I've had the wrong idea all these years, but is your company in competition with my plant hear in Smallville? Because it seems like you are trying awefully hard to make all my efforts with this plant go unnoticed. All my hard work here, just shy's away from your great ALLEGED accomplishments.  
  
Lionel [a long moment of silence]: . . . . . . .I thought you said your work in Smallville was easy for you. That you could handle it. That you were bored with it and you were ready to move on to bigger and better things, and that you've always been ready. I distinctly remember you saying that Smallville was not a suitable challenge for you.  
  
Lex [in quick response]: Is that what this is, Dad?? A challenge?  
  
Lionel: Lex, I'm merely telling you that I'm a businessman and?E  
  
Lex [interrupting]: And I'm your son! So why don't we stop playing these games and you start telling me what's really going on in Metropolis.  
  
Lionel [a bit uneasy]: What do you mean?  
  
Lex: Awe, C'mon dad. You really think that I wouldn't have caught on to this sooner or later? First a wonder drug that increases mental stamina, then one that decreases the amount of sleep a person needs, and now one that increases the human life span. All approved by the FDA, of course. What next, a pill that can make people walk on walls??!! . . . You're running tests in Metropolis aren't you? [though it's a weak attempt, he bluntly asks what he wants to know hoping his father will call his bluff] The same kind of stuff that went on here on Level 3?  
  
Lionel [distressed]: Lex, I have no idea what you are talking about, and I really don't have the time to discuss this any further. I have an important business meeting and people are waiting to speak with me now.  
  
Lex [very calm and passive]: Alright dad, you go ahead then. You go off to your business meeting. Of course, you know I will be here when you get back. [very determined now] And I will get to the bottom of this.  
  
Lionel [disgusted]: ugh, Lex I have to go.  
  
Lex: But before you do, I just want you to know that I accept it.  
  
Lionel: Accept what?  
  
Lex [allowing for a moment of silence while he ponders what his next words should be]: . . . . Your challenge. [he hangs up the phone immediately, cutting off his father]  
  
At school, Clark is distracted and tells Chloe and Pete that he can't stay after today and work on the Torch.  
  
Pete [a look on his face that says he is not buying this excuse Clark is trying to give him]: New animals on the farm??  
  
Chloe: I thought your parents already had their hands full, why would they get a bunch of new animals?  
  
Clark [desperately trying to sound convincing]: They do! That's why they need me there. I'll be back tomorrow. [he begins to walk out]  
  
Pete: Hey what about Key Club? We got that meeting today at five, remember?  
  
Clark: Oh, well, you really don't need me there, right?  
  
Chloe: Clark, you've been acting strange for the past few days. Are you trying to avoid us?  
  
Clark: uh...  
  
Lana enters the room from behind Clark. He doesn't hear her enter.  
  
Lana: Clark! I didn't get a chance to speak with you today in class. I'm glad you're here. I was thinking maybe you forgot.  
  
Clark: Forgot?  
  
Lana: The math test, you were going to help me study for it today after school. [seeing the look on his face] You did forget.  
  
Clark: No, it's just that . . . something came up.  
  
Pete: yeah, animals!  
  
Lana: huh?  
  
Clark [feeling trapped]: Gotta go.  
  
Chloe: What about the Torch? I need you to do the layout before tomorrow or I can't get next weeks issue out. You're hardly around anymore.  
  
Lana: What about the math test? [Clark gives her a quick glance on his way out]  
  
Pete [yelling as Clark rushes down the hallway]: Yeah, and what about Key Club!!!???  
  
A little while later, we see Lana at the Talon. Lex is there looking for Clark. He walks by some people who are reading the same article in the newspapers about the LuthorCorp in Metropolis.  
  
Lex: Lana, hi.  
  
Lana [looking stressed]: Hi Lex, How are you?  
  
Lex: Apparently better than you, by the looks of it anyway. [he smiles] Have you seen Clark? I've been looking for him.  
  
Lana: Yeah, you and the rest of the world. He hurried home today after school, said he had some extra chores.  
  
Lex: Do my eyes decieve me, or do you actually look disappointed that he isn't spending his extra time with you?  
  
Lana [quickly catching on to his sarcasm and what he is implying]: I have this math test, Clark was supposed to help study today after school which was pretty much the only free time I had since I'm here at the Talon until nine-thirty and afterwards I'm meeting with whitney to work on this other homework that I have due tomorrow. [seeing Lex clearly needs further explanation] It's this big project that, of course, i've put off 'til the last minute.  
  
Lex: And I take it by the dark circles under your eyes that this test is tomorrow as well?  
  
Lana: yeah  
  
Lex [a little stunned]: And clark blew you off??!  
  
Lana: It was something about some new animals that his parents have on the farm. He need to . . . break them in, I guess [clearly admitting she really doesn't know what Clark needs to do].  
  
Lex: Well, it must have been important for him to leave you hanging like this. [Lana nods] Especially you. I can't think of anyone he'd rather spend time with .. . at any cost. [Lana simply stares as she sees Lex deliver his same old routine trying to pair the two of them up]  
  
Lana: Well, I better get back to work [Lex stares off as she walks away thinking about what exactly could be going on at the farm]  
  
On the farm, Clark rushes into the house looking for his parents and the animals. The dog barks and Clark, unconsciously, responds.  
  
Clark: What is everybody doing in the barn?  
  
Dog: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: Oh, well, ok, that makes more sense.  
  
Realizing he was just communicating with the dog, he stops. Very nervous, he gently closes his eyes and whispers to himself: "Oh my god," It is something that has been occurring on and off for weeks, something he was hoping would just go away.  
  
Clark: I really am understanding what you are saying to me, how is that possible?  
  
Dog: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: No. I didn't always have this ability. What makes you think I did? [he kneels down to pet him] How did you know that I would even understand what you are saying to me?  
  
Dog: {Bark! Bark1}  
  
Clark: What experiments in Metropolis? Where did all you guys come from?  
  
Clark rushes into the barn and meets his parents there with all the animals.  
  
Clark: You guys, I know why all these animals are here.  
  
Jon: Oh?  
  
Clark: They escaped a research facility in Metropolis that was using them for experiments.  
  
Martha: What kind of experiments?  
  
Clark: Dangerous ones. They're all guinea pigs for these tests that LuthorCorp is running to utilize the effects the meteor rocks might have on animals and people.  
  
Jon: Wait, are you saying that all these creatures have been subjected to the meteorite in some way or another?  
  
Clark: Yes. It's made them all smarter, stronger and faster. And depending on whatever experiments certain animals were subjected to, it's also given them . . . . [hesitating] certain abilities.  
  
Martha: Like what exactly?  
  
Clark [looking around]: Like that cat over there, see that cat? He can actually breathe under water! And somewhere in here, unless they're already disappeared, there are a bunch of mice that can walk on walls and ceilings. And. . .  
  
Jon [interrupting]: Wait a minute, how exactly to you know all this?? [the dog walks into the barn]  
  
Clark: [without thinking, he quickly answers]: Howzer told me.  
  
Jon [Jon and Martha both look at each other]: Howzer??  
  
Clark: yeah, Howzer, he's . . the dog. [realizing what he said]  
  
Jon: The dog. [he points to the dog and walks over to him. The dog obediently sits there]. This dog? He TOLD you??!! These animals can talk!!!??  
  
Clark: ye.., wel... mmmm. . . . no. [Jon and Martha waiting for an explanation, Clark knowing this isn't going to be pretty] It's just, well, . . . . I can kinda understand animals when. ..[deciding to just shut up].  
  
Jon [seeing right through his son, angrily]: That's great Clark! When were you planning on telling us?? Or were you??  
  
Martha [looking a little disappointed at Clark, tries to come Jon down]: Jonathon..  
  
Jon [interrupting]: No, Martha! [Howzer barks, Jon looks at Clark knowing now that he knows what the dog just "said." There's disgust in his tone] You have to learn who to keep secrets from, Clark. [he shakes his head and storms out of the barn]  
  
  
  
We focus on Clark's face. He looks panicked and worried and we can see several of the animals out of focus behind him in the background. He knows exactly why his dad is mad at him and is afraid of what kind of trouble he may be in for not telling his parents that he's had this ability.  
  
  
  
Fade Out.  
  
END SCENE ONE  
  
Commercial  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
End Commercial  
  
SCENE TWO  
  
*Location: Smallvillle, late afternoon  
  
*Setting: The Kent's kitchen  
  
Clark is following his father into the house who is reasonably angry with him. Howzer is just behind them.  
  
Jon: Clark, I don't want to hear it, really!!  
  
Clark: Dad, just let me explain.  
  
Jon: Clark! We've already had this discussion, and you know how I feel about it.  
  
Clark: I know dad, but this was different. I…  
  
Jon: Your mother and I can't protect you if we don't even have any idea what it is we're protecting!  
  
Clark: Dad, I'm sorry  
  
Howzer, sits obediently between them, his head going back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match.  
  
Jon: Well, I guess it's too late to argue about it now. The damage has already been done.  
  
Clark: [feeling quite bad] No damage has been done  
  
Jon: Clark, I don't mean to be this angry with you. But you need to understand just how important this is to me. Keeping secrets is something you have to do in your life, I know that, but one thing I always feared was that someday you might start keeping secrets from us. And I don't want that. I don't ever want anything to come between us. OK? You are my son, and I want to do is be able to understand what this is you're going through. But I can't if I don't even know that it's happening.  
  
Clark: [feeling ashamed that he hurt his dad's feelings so much.]  
  
Jon: So what's Howzer thinkin' right now?  
  
Clark: Dad, I can't read his mind! I …  
  
Lex: [standing in front of the screen door] Gee, I would hope not. Or that would be some trick! Am I interrupting?  
  
Jon: [looking a little uneasy] No Lex, come right in.  
  
Clark: Hi Lex. What's up?  
  
Howzer starts barking furiously!!! Ready to attack! Clark restrains him, rather confused. He hears what the dog is saying – "Killer! Killer!" Clark doesn't like it, and he tells Howzer to stop.  
  
Lex: [sarcasticly] He's a nice beast! When did you decide to get a dog?  
  
Clark: Oh, he's not mine, he's just kind of . . . [clearing his throat] . . .So, umm, what brings ya hear? [still trying to restrain Howzer]  
  
Lex: [glaring at the dog] I..I..wanted to know if you were free this weekend?  
  
Clark: yeah, I think so. Why?  
  
Lex: A friend of mine is coming into town. I've mentioned you to him on a couple of occasions and I was hoping the two of you would finally get a chance to meet. We go back a long way, him and me. We went to the same boarding school. Unfortunately, he's only going to be able to stay in town for a day. He's, uh, booked with business meetings same as myself, I'm afraid, only his involve traveling to other countries. He's actually looking forward to meeting you…thinks the two of you might have a lot in common.  
  
Clark: Really? What does he do?  
  
Lex: Pretty much the same stuff I do these days…minus the crap factory. [he smiles bluntly]. He sort of came into a lot of money when he was younger, same as myself.  
  
Clark: [confused] You had money when you were younger?  
  
Lex: Well, yeah, when my mother passed away, I inherited her fortune. [wryly] You didn't think she would have left all that to my father, did you? How else did you think I got so rich? [rhetorically] My father gave me his money?  
  
Clark: [not quite sure how to respond or what to say] Howzer stop that!  
  
Lex: [the dog making him feel more and more uncomfortable] I should go. Well, he'll be in this weekend, and then, hopefully, I'll introduce you. I wish he was staying longer, but Gotham City is a long way from Smallville.  
  
Howzer begins to bark again, violently. Martha comes running into the house.  
  
Martha: Clark, you should really get back into the barn and see what you can do about…Oh, hi Lex. I didn't realize you were here.  
  
Lex: Actually, I was just on my way out. [looking at Clark with the dog] You know, you might want to consider a leash.  
  
Clark: He's normally not like this. I don't know what's gotten into him.  
  
Lex: Well, . . .I was always more of a cat person.  
  
And in comes Chloe as Lex gets in his car to leave. Howzer finally calms down.  
  
Martha: Ok Clark, what are we going to do with all these animals?  
  
Clark: Don't worry, mom. I'll deal with it. Most of them can just stay in the barn for now.  
  
Jon: Yeah, but Clark, they can't stay here forever.  
  
Clark: Well, first, before we do anything, I should really try and find out what they're all doing here first, and what I can do to help.  
  
Chloe: Hi Mrs. Kent. Hi Mr. Kent. Hi Clark. Can I come in?  
  
Jon: Hi Chloe, come on in!  
  
Clark: Chloe, what's up? [Howzer immediately likes her]  
  
Chloe: Whoa, you mentioned animals, but I didn't know you got a dog! Hi there puppy!  
  
Clark: [almost resenting that comment for some reason] Actually he's 6 years old.  
  
Chloe: Oh, what's his name?  
  
Clark: Howzer  
  
Chloe: Well, that's an odd name, what made you pick that??  
  
Clark: [Howzer sort of snuffing at her remark] Uhh, I didn't. [attempting to quickly change the subject] What are you doing here?  
  
Chloe: Well, since you can't be at the Torch, I decided to bring the Torch to you! [she flings out a small pile of papers, smiling]  
  
Clark: You have to be kidding, Chloe! We could be up all night doing this. [taking the pile of papers from her] I really don't think I can do this, this week.  
  
Chloe: Clark, if you don't help me, the Torch is not going to get printed for next week.  
  
Clark: What about Pete, can't he help.  
  
Chloe: Pete, eheh, said something about a Trisha, and apparently we're not going to be seeing him for the rest of the night.  
  
Clark: [smiling] yeah, umm, Trisha is in math class with me and Pete.  
  
Chloe: So, can you help me? [whining to get him to say yes] Pleeeeeaaaaassse!  
  
Clark: [knowing he's getting suckered into this] If you do the editing, I'll do the layout, as usual. We'll get done faster that way.  
  
Chloe: [all smiles] Works for me.  
  
Martha: Chloe, if there's that much work to do, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner. It's homemade pizza night!  
  
Chloe: Oh, thanks Mrs. Kent, but my dad kind of want me home in a few hours.  
  
A few hours have passed and it is early evening. We see Whitney at the Talon with Lana.  
  
Whit: So, you ready to get cracking on that midterm project tonight.  
  
Lana: Do I have a choice?  
  
Whit: Hey, you're not the only one who put it off till the last minute. [Lana, looking like she is ready to cry] Hey, what's wrong?  
  
Lana: [holding back the tears] Nothing.  
  
Whit: Lana?  
  
Lana: [taking a deep breath] I just don't think I can handle this much longer, Whitney. I mean with school, and the Talon. I don't think it's going to work out, and I don't know how to tell Nell. I think I made a mistake here.  
  
Whit: Don't say that. You salvaged this place from being turned into some useless parking garage. You did it for your parents, and it was a good thing.  
  
Lana: [tears falling down her face as she tries to hide them from the public] Was it? What good has possibly come from it? My life is a wreck now. I have no idea how to be an assistant manager! I'm falling behind with school. I have no time for any of my studying or homework, especially these projects. I have no idea what's going on at the Torch! I hardly get to see you anymore. I really think I want to quit here, but I'm so afraid of telling Nell that. She was so upset when I quite cheerleading, I don't want to disappoint her again.  
  
Whit: Well, I think your parents would have been proud of you. And I think Nell is too. Trust me, everyday I feel like I'm letting my father down or disappointing him because I'm not running the store properly or something crazy like that. I already feel like I let my whole family down since I didn't get that scholarship. Without it, there's no way my parents can afford to send me to college.  
  
Lana: What are you planning on doing about that?  
  
Whit: I'll. . . live. I'll go on. Things may not be the way I want them right now, but I can accept that. Some things don't always go the way you expect them to just so other things can happen in the future, I guess. [laughing at himself] I don't know, but you just have to take things like this one step at a time.  
  
Lana: yeah, but what should my first step be? Failing my math test, or telling Nell I want to quit? [Whitney looks at her with no answer]  
  
The camera pans up to a TV monitor on a shelf behind the bar at the Talon. We see a special news report airing. "Good evening. I'm Margot Kidder. Tonight, Action News brings you an exclusive interview with Lionel Luthor, founder to LuthorCorp. He comments on the numerous, unexplainable deaths that have been occurring here in Metropolis near a LurthorCorp research facility. Many suspect that LuthorCorp may somehow be responsible for the deaths, but authorities have made no official accusations. Let's view the tape of the interview and see what he had to say:  
  
Reporter: Mr. Luthor!? Mr. Luthor!? Is it true that LuthorCorp has been using animal testing as a basis for its research on the new wonder-pills that have been developed?  
  
Luthor: No. That is absolutely untrue. It is against LuthorCorp policy to use animals for any kind of testing.  
  
Reporter: Mr. Luthor, there are witnesses that say they saw dozens of animals fleeing this facility just two days ago. Can you comment on that for us, please?  
  
Luthor: All I can think to say is that perhaps LuthorCorp needs to design a medication that enhances sight as well. I can assure you that no animals have ever been inside any LuthorCorp facility. The witnesses must have been mistaken.  
  
Reporter: The nine people that have died around here recently were all LuthorCorp employees, were they not?  
  
Luthor: No. Not all.  
  
Reporter: A variety of animal bite marks have been found on the victims' bodies.  
  
Luthor: Yes. Yes there were. There are many stray cats and dogs all over the city. It seems obvious the men were attacked.  
  
Reporter: does LuthorCorp have any explanation as of yet towards the cause of these fatalities?  
  
Luthor: There is a team of specialists handling the situation. I have no further comments at this time.  
  
"Well, there you have it. Again, this is an exclusive interview that you will see only at Action News…." As the interview ends, we see Lex in his living room watching it. He shuts the TV with his remote. There is a look of anger and curiosity on his face. Roger Nixon walks into the room. He doesn't say anything; he waits for Lex.  
  
Lex: [still staring at the TV] Rogg, how do you feel like doing a little photo shoot in Metropolis?  
  
Later on, we see Chloe leaving the Kent home. Clark and her have finally finished the Torch.  
  
Chloe: ok, bye Clark. Thanks soooooooo much. You're a Life Saver. [she delivers that with a typical Chloe perky smile]  
  
Clark: See ya later, Chloe.  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: [kneeling down to him] Yeah, she's really sweet. And she's a good friend too. … Well, kind of a friend. Heh, you probably know more things about me already than she does, . . . or ever will.  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: [laughing a little] No. She doesn't know I can understand you. No one knows about my powers. [he starts to stare intently as he comes to a realization] No one can ever know. The only people who do know are my parents, hehe, and you! . . . . [very seriously] How DID you know about my powers?  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: [not sounding convinced] You were drawn here? Ok, so they did this stuff to you in Metropolis, over at LuthorCorp. But what does that have to do with me? How did you know?  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: [looking a little panicked] A green rock? What did they make it do to you?  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: Gave you powers?? So, you're like some kind of Superdog??!!  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: Yeah, you told me about the things all these animals can do. Why were they running these experiments? I mean, the fact that it's LuthorCorp almost doesn't surprise me, but it's still all illegal. [hesitating] Was Lex behind any of this?  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: [relieved] I didn't think so. Ok, so all of you have these powers. I know you told me that cat can breathe underwater . . . what can you do?  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: Really, they made you smart? The smartest one? [not convinced] What's the square root of 125??  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: [stunned] They taught you how to do math? And read? [figuring it all out] So you actually read in one of their reports about the meteor shower and knew to come here for help. . . That's incredible.  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: Yeah! For the past few months random animals who get lost or whatever have been popping up here. But I could hardly understand them back then. It was nothing really. Just a little here and there. And I never told anybody. I guess it kind of scared me. Made me think I was turning into an animal or something. You had something to do with that?  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: Well, I have more than just this one power, you'll see. So all the animals can sense that I kind of had this sixth sense?? [freaked out] Weird! Ugh, you know what, this whole thing is weird! I'm sitting here, talking to a dog! I never wanted this!  
  
Howzer: {Bark! Bark!}  
  
Clark: [regretting the last thing he said because of what Howzer just said] yeah I've always wanted a real friend, but how can I be your friend, I don't even know how to help you!!!  
  
We focus on Clark's face. He's angry and concerned for Howzer, and dreadfully confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
No Fade out. Cut straight to commercial.  
  
END SCENE TWO  
  
Commercial  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
  
  
End Commercial  
  
SCENE THREE  
  
*Location: Smallvillle, early Saturday morning (a few days later)  
  
*Setting: The Kent's living room  
  
  
  
Clark returns home from delivering the Kent Organic Produce. He steps out of the truck and immediately begins to play with Howzer in the front yard. The bond between the two of them is growing. Clark has finally found a friend he can talk to without worrying about the rest of the world discovering his powers – someone he doesn't have to keep secrets from. He enters the house and tells his parents that he couldn't deliver the produce to Lex 'cause someone on his staff, Enrique, said that he'd be out of town for a few days.  
  
Clark: But it doesn't make any sense cause Lex was saying that he was expecting someone to come visit him this weekend.  
  
Jon continues to acknowledge absolutely no interest in Lex's life or activities.  
  
Clark: Dad, you're not . . . still mad at me, are you?  
  
Jon: Clark, I was never mad at you. It's just important to me that nothing like this ever comes between us. I know I can trust you, and I love you. [sigh] I just want you to be able to trust me and your mother, too.  
  
Clark: [a great sigh of relief] Good. 'Cause I have something I want to ask you and mom.  
  
Martha: Oh, what's that?  
  
Clark: Well, I was kinda wondering if maybe, when all this is said and done, if Howzer can stay here with us.  
  
Jon: [Howzer sitting tentatively at his feet, he kneels down to pet him] Clark, a dog can be a lot of responsibility . . . [he looks at Martha who wants him to say yes, he looks at Howzer who wants him to say yes] . . . We'll think about it.  
  
Clark: [who can the answer is yes by the smile on his dad's face] Great!  
  
Jon: Yeah, well what are we going to do with all these other animals? They've been here for days. I woke up this morning with a snake resting on my head, and another one wrapped around my ankle!  
  
Martha: [softly and smiling] There were cats on my side of the bed.  
  
Clark: Well, I'm not sure. All of them came from Metropolis, and they don't want to go back there. And they're afraid to go off on their own cause . . . well . . . a lot of them have been in cages since they were born. And the ones that weren't in cages, that they pulled off the streets, just went back to living on the streets.  
  
Martha: Well, that explains all the recent animal related deaths.  
  
Jon: But these animals aren't hostile.  
  
Clark: I think most of them are just out for revenge, killing all the doctors that were running tests on them.  
  
Jon: So, they've been abused all their lives, and the tests had to do with the effects of the meteorite. [Clark hesitating a bit, only nods in agreement] So, we're dealing with a bunch of super powered animals with a heightened intelligence. Who knows what they could be capable of if they have vengeance on their mind?  
  
Clark: Dad, there's more. The doctors who were experimenting on them were all LuthorCorp employees.  
  
Jon: [with an 'I told you so' look on his face] And with Lex conveniently out of town . . .  
  
Clark: No dad, this has nothing to do with Lex, I think it's his father.  
  
Jon: [shrugs] Like father, like son, Clark. [him and Martha share a look]  
  
Clark: [annoyed with his father] How could you say that??!!! I'm not everything like you!!?  
  
Jon: No. But you were raised differently. This is just the way the Luthors are.  
  
Clark: Well, maybe that's 'cause people like you never give him a chance.  
  
Martha: Clark!  
  
A small "swarm" of animals fills the room, mostly cats and dogs. They sense the anger and don't like it.  
  
Clark: I just wish you would get off his case a little. He's my closest friend, and it kills me that you hate the fact that we're friends. I don't even have that many friends to begin with. Not any REAL ones anyway.  
  
He takes Howzer and storms out towards his loft.  
  
Jon: What was that all about? I thought we just stopped fighting. [deep sigh] awe man, I think we're really growing apart. He was always closer with you when he was young, maybe it should stay that way. [feeling guilty and confused] I just thought, maybe, as he got older, him and I would finally bond a little.  
  
Martha: Sometimes he needs a father; sometimes he needs a friend. I don't know. Let me go talk to him.  
  
Jon: No, I will. I'm not going to let someone like Lex Luthor stand between me and my son. Let me give it a shot.  
  
In the loft, Clark is on his couch with Howzer resting his head on Clark's knee.  
  
Jon: [softly] Son, can we talk for a minute?  
  
Clark motions to Howzer to get off, and he immediately does so, promptly sitting at his feet.  
  
Clark: Dad, I didn't mean to snap at you. [his eyes actually getting a little teary]  
  
Jon: No. no. You had every right to. And you're right. Lex is your friend, and I should respect that. It's just, the Luthors have always caused problems for this family.  
  
Clark: [smirking] You just don't like giving people a second chance.  
  
Jon: [gently] Now, that's not true. The Luthors and I just have years of unspoken hostility between us. [changing the subject slightly to get to the point of why he really wants to talk to Clark] Son, umm, what did you mean when you said you had no friends??  
  
Clark: [not wanting to answer the question] Nothing. I just blurted that out.  
  
Jon: Cause I know you have friends.  
  
Clark: [hiding some tears in his eyes] I know. I do. I have you and mom! Listen, I promised Howzer that I'd show him around Smallville today before I started the rest of my chores.  
  
Jon: Ok.  
  
Clark takes Howzer and leaves. Jon goes back to the house where he sees Martha in the kitchen trying to move a monkey out of her way so she can do the dishes.  
  
Jon: [watching his son through the window as he gets in the truck with the dog] Why would he say he has no friends?  
  
Martha: [clearly playing dumb] Oh, I don't know!  
  
Jon: I mean, I see him with Pete and Chloe and Lana and whoever, all the time.  
  
Martha: [still playing dumb] Yes, I do too.  
  
Jon: [catching on] Hey, am I missing something here?  
  
Martha: Jonathon, think about it. Yes, he has these friends, but there is no one he can really talk to, or open up to, or just be himself around. He's got all these secrets that he's got to keep, and sure he's going to start keeping them from us.  
  
Jon wants to interrupt and add his two cents, but Martha wont give him a chance.  
  
Martha: He knows he can always turn to us if he needs to, but sometimes you just need someone who could better understand your problems; someone his own age at least.  
  
Jon still wants to interrupt with no success.  
  
Martha: I think he almost takes comfort in keeping secrets; it's become kind of his safety blanket.  
  
We cut to the stable where Lana keeps her trophies. Pete and Chloe are there viewing them, and Pete is playing with a horse, trying to feed him some hay. Lana is just coming back from riding.  
  
Chloe: Lana! Hey, we've been looking for you!  
  
Pete: Hey Lana.  
  
Lana: [coming down off the horse, smiling] Kinda needed the fresh air. How's it going?  
  
Chloe: Well, not bad actually. I'm surprised you're not at the Talon. Don't you usually work their on Saturdays?  
  
Lana: [nodding] Was lucky enough to find someone to cover for me today.  
  
Pete: Hey, how did that math test go? I know I didn't do too well.  
  
Lana: yeah, same here.  
  
Chloe: See, it pays off not being in the advanced math class – We don't' have a test 'till next Thursday. Uh, so, if you're not working at the Talon, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?  
  
Lana: [putting the horse in his stable] umm, other than a ton of homework that I'm backed up on, no, nothing too pressing [smiles].  
  
Chloe: Good! 'Cause Pete and I were wondering if you could help us out.  
  
Pete: If you have homework, than don't worry about it. [off to the side] Chloe!  
  
Chloe: What?! This is important, it's for the Torch.  
  
Lana: Ok. What's going on?  
  
Chloe: I'm hoping to go down by Crater Lake. There's been another sighting of Smallville's very own Lochness Monster. And we were wondering if you would like to come with us, ya know, help take notes and photos. [innocently letting her eyes wonder upwards] maybe take some water samples, meteor samples . . . ya interested?  
  
Lana: [regretfully] Sure. I'd love the time away. [they start walking out of the stable] See that horse over there, the gray one? She's new! She wondered in here two days ago, out of the blue, we have no idea where she came from, but she's the most friendly animal.  
  
Pete: Have ya named her?  
  
Lana: [nodding] Sylvana. Actually, Nell named her.  
  
Pete: Hey, I was noticing your collection [pointing to the trophies on the wall], that's pretty good! Lana Lang and her many noble steeds.  
  
Lana: [almost resenting that in a funny way] Thanks! I've been riding all my life. My dad was very good at it. I just hardly have the time anymore.  
  
Chloe: Yeah, how have things been going? You've looked kinda stressed lately.  
  
Lana: [she knew this was coming] They've been better. A little more busy than I'd like.  
  
Pete: Yeah, Clark and I sometimes wonder how you do it.  
  
Lana: Do what?  
  
Pete: All these different things at once. I mean, you redefine "overachiever." It's enough to make my brothers and sisters jealous!  
  
Lana: [she stops walking] Sometimes I wonder too. [Chloe looks concerned as Lana becomes overwhelmed] hmmph, Whitney told me that sometimes bad things happen now so that good things could happen later on.  
  
Chloe: [shocked that words like that actually came out of a jocks mouth] wow. Lana, you ok?  
  
Lana: [she puts her hand on her forehead and gently slides it away, she hesitates] I failed my math test.  
  
Pete: I thought Clark was gonna help you study for it?  
  
Lana: He couldn't. Things got hectic, and I couldn't either. Who am I kidding? I haven't understood one thing we've learned in that class for weeks! And this midterm project for my psychology class is turning out to be a lot harder than I thought, [her eyes getting teary] and I have no idea what I'm doing at the Talon, which of course, consumes all of my free time, so I have no time to work on any of my other homework, or even get stuff in for the Torch. And I feel like Whitney and I aren't as close anymore; I feel like I'm not that close with any of my friends anymore.  
  
Chloe: [totally dumbfounded as to what to say, and in shock that Lana is going through all this] Have you told Nell any of this?  
  
Lana: No. I don't know how. I keep thinking it'll all just pass. That this is all just some phase.  
  
Pete: Maybe it will. Hey, it's mid-terms, everyone has it pretty rough right now. If you want, I could start helping you with the math.  
  
Lana: [smiles] Thanks, but I don't think it's the math that's the problem.  
  
Chloe: [making a confident guess] It's the Talon.  
  
Lana: It's a little bit of everything. I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to just poor all this on you.  
  
Pete: Hey, that's what friends are for.  
  
Chloe: [trying to lighten the mood, in a perky tone] Well, you definitely sound like you're in desperate need of a change of pace. Lochness Monster sound good to anyone?  
  
Lana: [giggling] Totally.  
  
They begin to walk away from the stable again and come out into an open pasture. In front of them are four horses identical to the one Lana pointed out in the stable, Sylvana. They all look stunned and "weirded out."  
  
Chloe: Whoa, looks like you got some wanna-be runaways.  
  
Lana: No. I've never seen them before.  
  
Pete: [staring more closely at them] Are you sure about that?  
  
Lana: [staring intently as well] They all look alike, exactly!  
  
Chloe: Actually, they all look just like that gray horse you pointed out in the stable. I wonder what they're all doing here.  
  
In the city, we see Lex just coming out of a limo onto a busy sidewalk in downtown Metropolis. He is speaking on his cell phone, and walks down the busy sidewalk toward the entrance of a huge skyscraper.  
  
Lex: Ya know, I'm really sorry this weekend didn't work out. . . . Definitely. . . . As soon as you can take the time off, I'll have you stay at my mansion in Smallville. . . . Yes, the one from Scotland. . . OK, hey, say hi to Alfred for me, ok? . . . Bye.  
  
Doorman: Good afternoon, Mr. Luthor  
  
  
  
We cut to Lex walking into his father's meeting room. His father is their along with 3 other men.  
  
Lex: Well, hello dad. I bet this is a surprise, isn't it. I see you've met my new and improved lawyers.  
  
Lionel: Lex, what's this all about?  
  
Lex: You said you wanted a challenge . . . [he looks around the room and plays dumb a bit] I see no reason for confusion.  
  
Lionel: [playing along, laughing slightly] Ok then. . . . What exactly is this a challenge over?  
  
Lex: [innocently] LuthorCorp.  
  
Lionel: Ah, Lex, quite the Joker you've become. Just like your mother was. [his tone quickly changing to serious] She would do anything for a laugh.  
  
Lex: I trust my lawyers have addressed why I've come here.  
  
Lionel: Lex, you're in way over your head this time.  
  
Lex: You're the one who threw me in the water, dad. I'm just trying to learn how to swim.  
  
Lionel: Lex, whatever this is you think you may be accomplishing , I can assure you that it wont amount to anything more than plausible deniability.  
  
Lex: Are you implying there's something to actually deny?  
  
Lionel: Alright Lex, what's the real reason you're here?  
  
Lex: [sarcastically] I thought I could come and help my father avoid any other lethal interviews with sharp reporters.  
  
Lionel: If you're referring to what you may have seen on the news the other day, then you're wasting your time. Everything is under control.  
  
Lex: [he slams down a copy of the Inquisitor, front page reads: Mysterious Deaths Continue] Two more doctors just died today. Only these doctors don't seem to have been fatally injured by any kind of animal. These two doctors were shot. At this rate, your Research facility isn't going to have any more employees left. You're lucky you created those miracle drugs when you did.  
  
Lionel: And you believe I had these men murdered? That's why you sent some drones of your own here to interrogate me?  
  
Lex: [smirking, you know that Lex smirk I'm talking about!] There's a method to my madness. [with that, he's found out all he needs to for now, and begins to walk out of the room] Oh, and btw, dad, the lawyers weren't sent here to interrogate you. [he exits].  
  
Back in Smallville, Clark returns home with Howzer.  
  
Martha: Hey Clark, you missed dinner. Are you hungry?  
  
Clark: I'm OK. I have to feed these animals though. Where's dad? Did he manage ok today without me?? I mean, it was ok, right?  
  
Martha: Oh yeah. Don't worry so much Clark. You usually go out with your friends on Saturday's anyway.  
  
Clark: [smiles] So, what was for dinner?  
  
Martha: Chicken Fried Chicken  
  
Clark: I missed out!  
  
Martha: [hesitating] Clark, you know your father and I are very proud of you. For taking care of all these animals.  
  
Clark: [smiles] I know. [Howzer starts barks and other animals start whining, they smell the food Clark has just bought for them] Well, I better go feed these guys.  
  
In the loft, Clark is petting a cat while it eats. He bought all types of food for everyone, but he notices a parrot, it is a yellow-fronted macaw, that isn't eating. The cat that could breathe underwater is lying down next to him.  
  
Clark: What's the matter with you? Not hungry?  
  
Parrot: {Squak!}  
  
Clark: But you need to eat, you'll starve otherwise.  
  
Cat: {meow}  
  
Clark: Scared!? Hey look, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm here to help . . . if I can.  
  
Parrot: {Squak!}  
  
Clark: Cage? Why do you want to go in your cage?  
  
Parrot: {Squak! NO!}  
  
Clark: Whoa! You can talk! I mean, you can talk talk.  
  
Parrot: {Squak! Yeah}  
  
Clark: So what's your meteorite ability?  
  
Parrot: {Squak! I can talk! Squak!}  
  
Clark: [shocked by the sarcasm] Sure it's not your sarcastic sense of humor?  
  
Cat: {meow}  
  
Clark: Oh, no one taught you. The meteorite just . . . [figuring it out] enhanced your natural ability. Yeah, I get it. So, I guess the two of you are real close?  
  
Cat: {meow}  
  
Clark: Why does he want his cage?  
  
Parrot: {Squak!}  
  
Clark: But that wasn't a home; it was a prison.  
  
Parrot: {Squak!}  
  
Clark: So they never let you out of that cage? You were hatched in there? . . . Well, you're out now. And I can't imagine any reason why you'd want to go back. I mean, you could fly! You can go anywhere you want, you could see the whole world! Believe me, meteorite or not, that's some gift.  
  
Parrot: {Squak!}  
  
Clark: [looking sad] Oh. Guess that's cause they never let you out of that cage. So you never learned? Heh, well, if I knew, I'd teach you. Wish I could teach you. It's something you were meant to do.  
  
Chloe: Clark?  
  
Clark: Chloe!! What are you doing here?  
  
Chloe: Whoa! What are you doing here? Boy, when you say animals!! You mean animals! Clark, what is all this else?? [Howzer goes over to her to play]  
  
Clark: Uhh, it's kind of a long story.  
  
Chloe: I thought your parents got a bunch of new cows or something. For some reason, monkeys and birds didn't come to mind when you mentioned new animals on the farm.  
  
Clark: Yeah, I guess I wasn't that thorough.  
  
Chloe: Clark, seriously, what's going on?  
  
Clark: [he looks at Howzer, unsure if he should tell her] Ok, I'll tell you. But you can't go spilling this out to everyone, especially on The Torch.  
  
Chloe: Ok  
  
Clark: They're all refugees. They escaped an animal research facility in Metropolis  
  
Chloe: Well, how did they all end up here? What kind of research facility?  
  
Clark: I just kinda woke up one morning and they were here. It was an animal testing facility, most of them have been abused all their lives.  
  
Chloe: [petting a puppy] Poor things! {Sneeze! Sneeze!}  
  
Clark: You alright?  
  
Chloe: Yeah, it's just the cats. I'm all… {sneeze!} all… {sneeze!} allergic.  
  
Clark: Oh, bless you.  
  
Chloe: I wonder if this has anything to do with those horses at Lana's stable?  
  
Clark: Horses?  
  
Chloe: yeah, we saw a bunch of them there earlier today, but it was strange. [Clark gives her a look of curiosity] They all looked like they were clones of each other, really odd. Do you know what kinds of tests they were running on these animals??  
  
Clark: Not exactly, except that the doctors that were running them are all ending up dead now, in Metropolis.  
  
Chloe: The LuthorCorp doctors?? Maybe I should run a check with PETA. Let me look into it some.  
  
Clark: Thanks, I guess I can kinda use your help.  
  
Chloe: [smiles happily] Any time! Ahh, ahhh, {SNEEZE!}  
  
Later on that evening, we see Lex in LuthorCorp. He follows a doctor exiting the research lab and sneaks into the lab before the door closes. No one else is there. Lex sits at a computer and types in a ten letter password – he gains access immediately. He pulls out a computer disk and begins to copy files onto it. He opens a computer folder and sees notes on some of the research that has been going on in the lab. On the top of the screen, it reads: Project Green. Lex opens the files. We do not see what is on the computer screen, but we can see the look on his face. He is in awe! He clicks to another window on the screen, we now see photos of the meteor rocks. Lex has discovered that the tests were to see the effects the rocks on living creatures. One step ahead of Dr. Hamilton and his plants. Lex is shocked his father has been using the meteorite in testing. He continues to view page after page of notes on the project. His eyes move about the screen a mile a minute. We cut to a different angle. We see his hand on the computer mouse and quickly approach it. Lex moves his hand from the mouse just before we reach it. He goes to type something. He places his hand on the mouse again. We slowly approach it again. Swiftly then slowly. Lex continues to stare hard at the monitor, his eyes are fixed. We come closer to his hand. Closer . . . Closer. . . Closer. . . "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSS. OUCH!!!" Lex clenches his right hand in agony. "AHHH!! Whoa! What was that?" He looks in the direction of the mouse and sees a spider crawling away from him. "UGH. DAMN. THAT HURTS!!!" His eyes get glassy. He tries to stand up. His hand already looks swollen and purple around the bite mark. He stumbles as he tries to stand. Suddenly, he can't breathe. The spider slowly creeps around from the back leg to the top of the table. Lex sees it, he tries to back away but trips as he walks backward. He falls on his back on the floor. He harshly opens and closes his eyes. Things are getting blurry. "Help!" He cannot breathe, much less talk. His cry for help goes unheard. He leans to his left and sees the same spider approaching him. There is a dreadful look of fear on his face. He feels as if he is dying. The spider stops, 4 inches from his face. Lex stares into it's eyes. In one more desperate attempt, he cries "Help!" The spider comes right towards us, onto Lex's face. The screen goes black.  
  
  
  
  
  
No Fade out. Cut straight to commercial.  
  
END SCENE THREE  
  
Commercial  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
  
  
End Commercial  
  
SCENE FOUR – FINAL  
  
*Location: Metropolis at night  
  
*Setting: Secret LuthorCorp Research Facility  
  
  
  
We see an anxious Roger Nixon sitting in a car just outside the research facility. He witnesses the doctor exiting the facility, getting in to an SUV and driving away. He glances at the car clock/radio, it reads 9:47. He glances at his watch to double check the time, growing antsy. He whispers to himself, " 'If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, then I'm probably not coming back at all.' Sure Lex, whatever you say." He places himself in deep thought, debating what his next move should be. He glances over at the facility and then back at his watch again. He is growing bored quickly. " 'Don't come in after me,' he says. Fine Lex, fine. Have it your way." He quickly turns on the radio.  
  
Inside the facility, Lex swiftly swipes the spider off his face with his left hand, knocking it a safe distance away from him. Unfortunately, that quick reflex, which may have just saved him his life, also used up whatever bit of energy he may have had left. "Oh God!" he mutters to himself. His eyes slowly begin to close as he lies there, on the floor, in sheer agony. He is in anaphylactic shock. It is now tremendously difficult for him to breathe, and his incentive to try is becoming less and less. He cringes as we see his right hand all swollen and purple with a bluish ring around the bite mark, common to spider bites. Slowly, his breaths become further and further apart. His eyes close, finally, the pain is too great . . . [the only noise is his soft breathing, there is no motion in the room] . . . his breathing stops . . . [there is complete silence] . . .  
  
. . . A door slowly opens in the background. We hear quiet footsteps approaching. The spider that attacked Lex scurries across the room. We see an alerted Roger carefully watching it. He takes a few more steps and sees a body lying on the floor. He moves in closer and notices that it is Lex. "Lex!? . . . Hey? You awake?" He kneels down to nudge him. We cut to a different angle – the view is now from behind Roger. The spider that attacked Lex begins to move toward him. "What's this?" He notices Lex's hand all swollen and he snaps a look at Lex's face. The spider stops at the sound of his voice and then approaches again . . . Closer . . . Closer . . . Closer . . . "Whoa!" Roger stands up realizing that Lex is not breathing. He simultaneously takes a step back, crushing the spider with his shoe. "Oh God! You're lucky I'm a kinda guy that doesn't like following your orders." He reaches for his cell phone. Next we hear the sirens of an ambulance. Two men come out and begin to try and resuscitate Lex. They perform CPR until he bursts out a relieving cough. He is still too weak to open his eyes. They place an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and wheel him into the ambulance. We fade out of this scene. Lex's weak, drawn face slowly fades from view.  
  
An early morning sun over a green pasture fades into view. We hear birds chirping in the background. An image of Smallville High appears and a familiar sounding school bell rings. It is now Monday, and inside Mrs. Fournier's Math class, we see Pete sitting in the front center of the class. Lana is one aisle over and two seats back. There is an empty seat behind Pete where Clark usually sits. The teacher is handing back the graded math tests, Pete gets his and then Lana. He turns to her:  
  
Pete: What'd ya get?  
  
Lana: [a shy look of regret on her face, she holds up her test and Pete reads it – 48/100] How about you?  
  
Pete: 92  
  
Lana: Sucks to be me.  
  
Pete: Don't worry about. I pretty much failed the first test we had in here. [Lana playfully whines in response]  
  
Next we see both Pete and Lana walking into the Torch office. Chloe is already there typing at a computer.  
  
Lana: Hey Chloe.  
  
Chloe: [still typing] Hey guys. How was the dreaded math class?  
  
Lana: Well, the suspense is over with. Clark wasn't there though.  
  
Pete: Yeah, I had to grab his test for him. Son of a gun got a 99! I swear I didn't see that boy study, not once.  
  
Chloe: [still typing] Yeah, he said he was going to leave school early today. He left after lunch, I think.  
  
Lana: Did you find out anything about those animals he mentioned?  
  
Chloe: [She flies up from her seat and walks over to the printer] Uhh, well, not much really. He's got this new dog though. [grabbing a sheet of paper the printer has just spit out, she glances over it quickly].  
  
Lana: [trying to keep up with Chloe as she rushes around the room to grab her coat] Really?  
  
Chloe: [distracted] Huh? Yeah. He's really cute. [starting to walk out the door, talking really fast] Ok, well, I gotta go. I'll catch up with ya's later. Pete, you can cover the rest of the Torch for me? Cool, I'll probably see ya guys later, at the Talon maybe? Bye!  
  
Lana: Wait, where are you going?  
  
Chloe: I just gotta look into something real quick.  
  
Lana: More Lochness?  
  
Chloe: Umm, kinda [she rushes towards the door].  
  
Pete: Wait!! [Chloe continues to walk out the door, Pete's voice ever so slowly gets softer] What did you mean by … covering the rest … of the … Torch? [he looks around and sees a ton of papers and realizes he has no idea what Chloe expects him to do]  
  
On the Kent farm, Clark is feeding the cows, "If you guys wanted more hay, you should have just said so!" and Howzer, wagging his tail, is running around at his side.  
  
Chloe: [she is walking towards him briskly] Clark! [she gets Howzer's attention and he runs over to her]  
  
Clark: Hey Chloe! Any luck with any of this?  
  
Chloe: Actually . . . [she hands him the sheet of paper she printed out from the Torch]  
  
Clark: [he reads it aloud] Two more LuthorCorp employees found dead . . .  
  
Chloe: It looks like your animals aren't the only ones doing the killing in Metropolis.  
  
Clark: This says these two men were shot.  
  
Chloe: Yeah, and apparently the police have no leads. Sounds like some kind of cover up according to the articles.  
  
Clark: So you're saying whoever killed these two men also killed the other doctors but made it look they were attacked by animals?  
  
Chloe: [excited 'because Clark just proved her theory] What if it was made to look that way?  
  
Clark: What do you mean?  
  
Chloe: Ok, think about it. These animals, which have been abused most, if not, all of their lives escaped this research facility and started going around downtown Metropolis killing all these doctors that were running the tests. But the doctors were all LuthorCorp employees, and LuthorCorp can't have something like animal abuse on its record, so someone else from LuthorCorp kills the remaining two doctors who worked in the lab. This way, it looks like all the doctors were murdered by somebody and meant to look like they were killed by animals. [Howzer barks, excited that Chloe has figured things out]  
  
Clark: [only slightly convinced] I don't know Chloe. Seems pretty complex. LuthorCorp covering for the animals that were doing the killing?!  
  
Chloe: Yeah, but it makes perfect sense.  
  
Clark: Ok, let's say that the last two doctors were the only two that were murdered by someone as a cover up, and the animals killed all the others because LuthorCorp was abusing them. How do we prove it? Nobody else even knows that LuthorCorp was using animals in their testing. And if they're going to cover up the killings, I'm sure they've already covered up any other evidence.  
  
Chloe: [a little stumped as to how they can prove it] Well, that's where PETA comes in! I e-mailed someone over there and the person's response told me that the only way they could take any official action is if they had some kind of proof the animals were at the facility being abused. The person said that if they animals show signs of being physically harmed in any way, that you could make a case against LuthorCorp, but you would still need proof that the animals came from their research facility. Otherwise, it would just be your word against LuthorCorp's that the animals were even ever there.  
  
Clark: Well, then I guess we're stuck. LuthorCorp, I'm sure, by now, has covered up any evidence.  
  
Chloe: Well, on Saturday, you said you knew they came from Metropolis. How did you know that?  
  
Clark: [knowing he CAN NOT answer this question truthfully has a hard time trying to come up with a quick answer] Uhh, well . . .  
  
Howzer: [listening to the entire conversation, comes to his rescue a bit] {Bark!} {Bark!} {Bark!} [he starts scaring the cows and making a scene]  
  
Clark: [knowing what Howzer is doing, so he plays along] Chloe, watch out! Hey, Howzer stop.  
  
Chloe: Aaaaaaahhhh!! {scream} [Howzer starts chasing a cow causing it to run in Chloe's direction]  
  
Clark: Hey! [he tries to calm the cow down] Alright, listen, we'll talk about this later?  
  
Chloe: [still weary of the cow] Sure. I gotta get home anyways. Call me tonight?  
  
Clark: Ok. [he watches as Chloe leaves, then kneels down to Howzer] Boy, that was close. Guess I wasn't prepared for that one. Thanks! [he smiles and gets a lick on the cheek]  
  
In Metropolis, we see Lex resting quietly in a hospital room, his right hand is covered in bandages. The TV in his room is on, and there is a Special News Report showing from Action News. He watches his father on television again. We see a man, from LuthorCorp being whisked away into a police car in handcuffs in the background:  
  
Reporter: Mr. Luthor, are you relieved that this is finally over?  
  
Luthor: I am relieved that the incriminator was finally caught and that we can finally get back to business.  
  
Reporter: Was this man actually using animals for testing purposes at LuthorCorp?  
  
Luthor: No. No evidence of the presence of animals was ever found in any LuthorCorp research facility. He apparently thought using animals would be a good way to cover his crimes, but in the end, it proved wrong, thanks to my wonderfully experienced investigative team at LuthorCorp.  
  
Reporter: Mr. Luthor, is it true that this man's motive was to claim credit for creating the new miracle drugs that your company has designed.  
  
Luthor: That seems to be the case. But, fortunately, all charges against LuthorCorp have been dropped, so we can be getting back to that research as soon as possible.  
  
Reporter: Thank you, Mr. Luthor  
  
A News Anchor summarizes the events surrounding the accusations made against LuthorCorp. Lex, watches, frustrated that his father won.  
  
Lex: Well, dad, you found somebody to take the fall for you, after all. I didn't think you could do it. Hmmph, I wonder what you had on that guy. [he raises his eyebrows in disgust] And I lost my disk. [he squint's his eyes in anger, but the noises coming from a hospital room across the hall get his attention]  
  
Lex leans to look out his door a bit and see what all the sudden noise is about. There is a man, close to his own age, lying in a hospital bed across the way. Seven other people, who appear to be friends and members of his family suddenly come in and rush around him. They are carrying flowers, Get Well Soon balloons, magazines, candies, and an older woman, perhaps an aunt or grandmother, brought in a warm, cooked meal! Lex notices the man's room, which is already full of flowers and balloons and stares at the raucous the family is making. The look on his face is sad. He switches his attention to his own hospital room, and takes a long, slow, careful look around. Not a single flower or balloon, or family member, . . . or friend in sight. He rests his head back against his pillow again. His face shows signs of loneliness, but he keeps squinting his eyes as if he is trying to fight the sadness.  
  
We see Roger Nixon in a car driving down a long, empty road just outside of Metropolis. He removes one hand from the wheel and reaches over into the passenger seat into a briefcase he has sitting there. He pulls out an orange floppy computer disk. We recognize it as the same disk Lex inserted into the computer before he was bitten. Roger stares at the disk briefly as he drives.  
  
  
  
At the Talon, Lana is working as hard as ever. A girl who normally works as a waitress, couldn't come in today, so she is filling for her.  
  
Lana: There ya go. BLT on rye, with no mayo. Right?  
  
Customer 1: Thank you.  
  
Lana: [tired, but still smiling] You're welcome. [she grabs her tray and heads back to the counter] Marie, I need two more coffee's for table nine, and table six changed their mind. They want the salad.  
  
Marie: Ok.  
  
Lana: [placing a chocolate milk and a soda on her tray, she turns and walks away from the counter]  
  
Customer 2: Excuse me, miss, are you Lana Lang?  
  
Lana: [she stops, and looks and the old man's gentle face] Yes. Can I help you?  
  
Customer 2: I've been looking for you. My name is Tom McCoy. I bet you don't remember me, do you?  
  
Lana: No, I'm sorry, should I?  
  
Old Man: You and I met a long, long time ago. You were still just a little girl then. I knew your parents, and your parents' parents. In fact, the last time you and I met, your parents were still alive.  
  
Lana: [she is deeply touched by the gentle old man's words and the news he is bringing her about him knowing her parents. She wishes she could remember him] I wish I could remember.  
  
Old Man: I recently just spoke with your aunt, Nell Potter. A wonderful thing she did in adopting you. I had a lot of catching up to do apparently. Ever since I retired, I've been keeping to myself. The talk in small towns can get to you after 74 years. [he laughs gently] But when I heard your aunt was selling the movie theatre, I knew it was time to break that nasty habit!  
  
Lana: [overjoyed and overwhelmed that this man is speaking with her] I was devastated when I heard the Talon was up for sale.  
  
Old Man: The buyer, the new young lad in town, Luthor, he is a friend of the family?  
  
Lana: Yes.  
  
Old Man: Well, I can't speak much for him, but I am very proud of you, young lady! Saving this place from being turned into a horrid, what do they call them?, parking garage.  
  
Lana: [a little confused but eager to understand the old man better she sits in a chair next to him] You have something against parking garages?  
  
Old Man: [the old man becomes overwhelmed with enthusiasm as he answers her question] The Talon was once a place of magic and mystery. It was a place where you could go and forget about all your problems. You could leave them at the front door if you wanted and tend to them after the movie, or you could bring them inside with you and show them what having a good time is like – get them to change their mind a bit – suddenly they weren't problems anymore. For the longest time, the Talon was the only movie theatre in town. I remember. And if there was one thing that kept this town together; through the Great Depression, through the Dust Bowl, through both World War's, and through the family fights and the bad break-ups, and the parents fighting with their children; if there was ONE thing that just made all that go away and suddenly made everyone get along again, happy again, it was the Talon. . . . Magic!  
  
Lana: [pure happiness is all over her face and she is wearing a smile that could light up the whole world] I know what you mean. This place is special for me too; [she looks down for a second and then looks back up at the old man] my parents met here.  
  
Old Man: [knowing he is about to tell her something that she does not know] I know. [Lana responds with a curious, shocked look on her face] I was the owner of the Talon when they first met here, when your father was working at the concession stand. [Lana's mouth drops slightly, her heart is pouring, he laughs gently] It was 75 cents for a large popcorn back then. I knew your father well, and your mother too. I watched the both of them grow up. You see, your grandparents and I used to go to school together. I saw your aunt, and then your mother, grow up to become two of the most beautiful women in Smallville. And I know your parents would be proud of you! You've preserved this place. Kept the magic alive. And no one else could have done it as well as the daughter of Lewis Lang and Laura Potter. [drifting a second in memory] Two of the dearest, kindest people. You look just like your mother, do you know that? [Lana, with tears filling her eyes, shyly nods no] And who knows! Maybe someday you'll meet your Prince Charming in here too. [Lana gracefully smiles at that thought, the old man laughs and rises from his seat] Well, I must be going. I just wanted to come here and thank you.  
  
Lana: [not wanting the old man to leave] Thank me?  
  
Old Man: [he leans towards her, speaking softly and gently] For doing a bit of magic yourself.  
  
The gentle old man leaves the Talon and Lana watches him as he walks away. She suddenly feels empty not in his presence anymore, not certain how to react to his story. His words touched her in a way nothing had before. And she stands there, looking helpless, trying desperately to hold back tears and her eyes begin to wander as she tries hard to remember every word the old man spoke to her. Never before has anything made her feel this truly happy.  
  
The next day, dozens of people from all over town come flocking to the Kent farm. There are signs posted all around: FREE PETS!! NEED GOOD HOMES!! We see Clark and his parents entertaining dozens of people responding to the signs Clark posted in town and the ad Martha placed in The Ledger. Jonathon is desperately trying to convince a family to take the snake as a family pet, promising all he likes to do is cuddle. Martha is speaking with some people she called from the Metropolis Zoo about the monkeys and a few other animals that wouldn't likely be taken in as pets. Clark sees Pete and Chloe coming and he quickly walks over to the parrot, who he bought a cage for.  
  
Clark: Ok, remember what I taught you, right?  
  
Parrot: {Squak! Do I} {Squak! have to?}  
  
Clark: Yes! Trust me, you're gonna like her.  
  
Parrot: {Squak!}  
  
Clark: [laughing] Don't worry about it. [he looks over his shoulder and sees Chloe and Pete petting a puppy] Ok, so one more time. Pretty …  
  
Parrot: {Squak!}  
  
Clark: C'mon! Pretty …  
  
Parrot: {Squak! Pretty Chloe! Squak!}  
  
Clark: [laughing] Yeah, you got it! [He walks over to Chloe and Pete] Hey guys, came her to get a pet?  
  
Pete: I'm gonna see if I can talk my mom into letting me take a puppy  
  
Chloe: Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Clark: Sure. [they walk away a few steps]  
  
Chloe: You never called the other night. What about PETA?  
  
Clark: Oh, well, I figure that since the whole thing with LuthorCorp is settled and all the charges have been dropped, I just want to put the whole thing to rest. The only thing that's important and that matters right now is finding these guys good homes. [seeing the smile on Chloe's face] Which reminds me, there's someone I want you to meet. [he walks her over to the parrot] Say hi!! His name is Gully!  
  
Chloe: [feeling a little foolish] Hi.  
  
Parrot: {Squak! Pretty . . . Pretty Chloe! Squak!}  
  
Chloe: [looks shocked] Did, did you just hear that? [Clark has a naive, dumbfounded look on his face] Oh my gosh! My dad has to hear this!!  
  
Clark smiles knowing he just created a great pair and looks over and sees Lana away from the crowd playing with Howzer. Happily, he walks over to them.  
  
Clark: He likes you!  
  
Lana: [playing with Howzer] I think I'll take this one.  
  
Clark: [a look of unwanted regret] Umm, actually, this one . . . is staying [he kneels down to Howzer and Lana] Him and I have gotten quite close. I hope it's ok.  
  
Lana: Oh, he's wonderful!! No, that's ok. [getting up off the ground] I think Nell has been eyeing the Persian cats anyway. [she laughs] What's his name?  
  
Clark: Howzer. Uh, don't ask me, that's just his name.  
  
Lana: He's so friendly, and smart!  
  
Clark: [smiling, and comforted that him and Howzer are friends] He's a good friend.  
  
Nell: [yelling from a distance] Lana!! Come here for a second.  
  
Lana: [smiling] I'll be right back.  
  
Clark: [watches her and then looks at Howzer] Hey you! You be good, ok.  
  
Chloe walks over to Lana and Nell.  
  
Chloe: Hey! {SNEEZE!}  
  
Lana: ooh, bless you! Allergic?  
  
Chloe: Yeah. Can we talk for a minute? Hi Nell!  
  
Nell: Hi Chloe.  
  
Lana: Sure. Nell, could you take this cat? [turning to Chloe] So, what's up?  
  
Chloe: Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were. How things were going I mean, with the Talon. Did you talk to Nell? Cause you don't seem as stressed anymore.  
  
Lana: That's because I'm not. [feeling good about her decision] I've sort of reached a new light. Realized things weren't that bad after all. [smiling, a little in awe] Whitney was right!  
  
Chloe: So you're gonna stay at the Talon?  
  
Lana: Yes. Definitely. [reflecting on the old man] I realize now it's one of the best things that has ever happened to me. [smiles]  
  
Chloe: Good!  
  
Lex comes onto the farm and finds Clark. His hand and forearm is in a small cast.  
  
Clark: Hey Lex. I haven't seen you around these last couple of days.  
  
Lex: I know, and I'm sorry. Something rather urgent came up in Metropolis.  
  
Clark: [noticing the cast] You ok? What happened to you?  
  
Lex: Oh, it's nothing. I smashed it into a door. [Howzer starts barking angrily] Ah, I see not much has changed since I left.  
  
Clark: [furious and firm] Stop that!!!! [Howzer stops] I don't know why he doesn't like you.  
  
Lex: So, Clark, where did all these animals come from.  
  
Clark: Well, it's a very long story. Let's just say that a lot HAS happened since you've been gone.  
  
Lex: Huh. Well, I'm not much of an animal person, but I was wondering, do you have any bats?  
  
Clark: [not expecting that request] No. Why?  
  
Lex: Oh, it's nothing. I just have a friend who would really like a pet bat. [smirking] Don't ask.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Clark is walking in town with Howzer. They walk together down a street that is poorly lit. Howzer stops and suspiciously sniffs a lamppost.  
  
Clark: Oh no! C'mon now. We're on our way home. You can wait. C'mon, I'm not picking anything up tonight!  
  
He and Howzer continue to walk. The go past a dark alley. Suddenly, a man with a dagger in his hand jumps out!! He startles Clark. Howzer begins to growl. "Give me your wallet, kid" Clark, angry, "I don't have one on me!" The man goes to attack Clark but Clark pushes him and knocks him into the brick wall. Clark turns his back on him, suddenly, Howzer begins to bark furiously, the man tries to stab Clark from behind, but Clark, using his super speed, moves out of the way. In an instant, the man tries again, but this time, Howzer jumps, and when Clark goes to move out of the man's way, Howzer goes to attack the man. The man, confused how the dog got between him and Clark get up and starts to run away. Clark motions to follow him, but something stops him. He hears Howzer. He is whimpering. Clark looks and suddenly his face is covered in fear. He leans over to Howzer, he is bleeding. He got stabbed in the chest. Howzer is crying and yelping. Clark puts his hand on his chest where the wound is. "I know, I know it hurts." Clark starts to panic, his lips are shivering, he looks around for help. There is no one. Howzer yelps even louder. "I know, I know. Ok. What did you do that for?? God, why did you jump! I know, I know it hurts, it's gonna be ok." Clark picks him up gently. "I'm gonna get you help. It's gonna be alright." He uses his super speed and rushes off.  
  
  
  
We next see Jon and Martha sitting at the kitchen table, the following morning. Martha has a cup of tea in her hand, they both look worried. Clark walks in the door. Exhausted, his shirt covered in blood, his face wet from tears.  
  
Martha: Clark!! Thank god! We were so worried!  
  
Jon: Where have you been, son?  
  
Clark: [starting to cry, he takes deep, shaky breaths, closes his eyes, and then speaks] Howzer's dead. [Jon and Martha are shocked] I was at Doc Vernon's all night. I'm sorry I didn't call. I should have called. I … I wasn't thinking. I …. I  
  
Martha: Oh Clark, what happened??  
  
Jon: Son, are YOU ok?  
  
Clark: [crying] No! No, I'm not ok. We were just walking, and this [holding back tears] this GUY with a knife tries to steal my wallet, he jumped out of an alley. He took me by surprise, but I got out of his way! Only, Howzer, didn't know. [he starts crying harder] He just didn't know that that man couldn't hurt me! He jumped! He jumped . . . to my defense. [wiping away tears] I didn't know what to do, he was bleeding. There was blood. And he was crying, and in pain.  
  
Jon: [angry and ready to cry himself] Oh God! Clark.  
  
Clark: I'm gonna go and take a shower and change my clothes. I just . . . give me five minutes, ok?  
  
Martha and Jon look at each other.  
  
Jon: Son of Bitch!  
  
Martha: [trying to comfort him] He'll be ok, he's strong  
  
Jon: Heh. This is just incredible! It's remarkable, really it is! I mean, he finally finds someone, or something, or whatever, that he can talk to! Someone who isn't a parent that he has to be on his best behavior around! And what happens?? The dog goes and gets itself killed! Ya know, since that dog has been on this farm, I've never seen our son so happy! Damn it!! I mean, just give the kid a break, ya know!!  
  
Later that day, Clark does not go to school. He watches his father chop some wood and Martha is doing laundry. He stands there, uncertain of who to turn to, his mother or his father. He feels all alone again. He walks to the laundry room. He sees his mother but lurks in the background. He's not sure if he wants to disturb her yet. Martha sees him.  
  
Martha: Hi honey. You feeling any better? [Clark softly nods No] You want something to eat maybe, I can fix you anything you want. [again, Clark nods no] You think maybe you wanna go upstairs and rest for a while? [Clark shrugs his shoulders as if for a maybe, Martha continues to fold some clothes. She glances at her son, and smiles, she knows what he wants] Do you wanna take a ride? [Clark's face lights up. He nods yes] Ok. Let's go for a ride.  
  
She grabs the keys for the truck and her and Clark get it. They start driving away from the farm. Jon sees them and it looks all too familiar, he smiles as he remembers when Clark was younger.  
  
Martha: [driving the truck] Wow, well, we haven't done this in ages. Where do you want to go.  
  
Clark: [staring out the side window, he answers in a tone that says he's answered this question a hundred times before] Around in circles for a while, and then to the usual place.  
  
Martha: [stunned as his response] Well, I though you had forgotten that! Guess you haven't grown up that fast after all.  
  
Clark: [turns to her and smiles affectionately] Guess now I just need a friend more than a mother. Kinda like when I was little.  
  
It is approaching sunset, Martha parks the truck near a small patch of woods and a stream. They both get out and start walking. We see them sit down and lean against a giant rock half wedged into the dirt. Their view is extraordinary. The see the stream winding down into a valley, with the setting sun directly in front of them. Clark sits at Martha's left side. He leans his head on her shoulder.  
  
Clark: I can't believe he's gone.  
  
Martha: Oh I know honey, but you'll get through this. We'll all get through it together.  
  
Clark: I can't even understand them anymore!!!! Why!!! What kind of sense does that make?!!??  
  
Martha: What do you mean? What can't you understand?  
  
Clark: The animals! I can only understand fragments now. It's like I woke up this morning and the power was gone! Just a little here and a little there. I HATE my powers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Martha: [trying to calm her son down] Ok, first of all, let's stop calling them powers. How about abilities!?!!  
  
Clark: [smiles, rolls his eyes at her] Ok, abilities. I still hate them!  
  
Martha: Why? You have wonderful gifts, and you know your father and I love you no matter what.  
  
Clark: I know mom, I just wish I could understand them more. I have no one to help me out with this stuff. I feel like one day I'm gonna wake up and not know what new or different about me! I mean, one day I have these powers, and then another I don't. What is that supposed to mean? Are they all gonna go away??  
  
Martha: I don't know. But you can't ever think about anything in your life as permanent. Clark, sometimes things like this happen so other things can happen in the future. It's like baby teeth. [Clark gives her a look] Well, ok, except with you, you didn't lose your baby teeth. But the principle is still the same.  
  
Clark: [confused] What . . . what principle?  
  
Martha: Why people even have baby teeth to begin with. Why do we? I don't know, that for sure. But they are there, as place holders, so our adult teeth can grow in properly. And we all lose them at a certain age and then gain new ones. But why? Why can't we just keep the ones we're born with? Why don't our teeth grow like the rest of our body? Because we're not built that way Clark. It's just the way things are. And the same goes for these abilities. I'm not saying all of them will just disappear, but some of them might. Some of them could just be your version of our baby teeth. Just there temporarily until your old enough to get a new, more mature ability.  
  
Clark: [rhetorically and sarcastically] Ok, so maybe one morning I'll wake up with a like third eye, or something, but it'll just go away after a while. What will that mean, that I'll have better vision in the future? [Martha gives him a look that says "ok Clark, now that sounds a little ridiculous, and Clark looks back at his mother, realizing what he just said and starts to laugh] I just miss him.  
  
Martha: I miss him too. He was a good friend.  
  
Clark: [resting his head on her shoulder again] I wonder what new powers, abilities!, I'll get in the future.  
  
Martha: Why don't you try focusing on the ones you have now.  
  
Clark: Cause I don't like the ones I have now.  
  
Martha: Oh no?, I'll take them then. [Clark laughs a little] If you could pick just one of your abilities to keep, which one would it be. [Clark doesn't know how to answer] C'mon, you must have a favorite  
  
Clark: [he thinks for a minute] Well, . . . that whole seeing through walls thing is pretty cool  
  
Martha: Oh really!! I hope you don't know what the inside of the girl's locker room looks like young man! [Clark laughs]  
  
Clark: What about you? Which ability would you pick.  
  
Martha: Oh, I think the speed so I could hurry up and get all my work done.  
  
Clark: What about dad? [he and Martha both answer at the same time] Strength.  
  
The two share a few more laughs as the sun sets.  
  
Back in the house, Clark is in the loft. He places a CD in a stereo. It is Creed, their new Weathered CD. He skips the tracks and goes straight to track 10 and hits the repeat button. The song plays:  
  
At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right  
  
Whatever Life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees again………  
  
Jon and Martha come in. Jon has his hands behind his back.  
  
Jon: Hey Clark, can your mother and I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Clark: [he shuts the stereo] Yeah, what's up.  
  
Jon: Well, you're mother and I have been thinking about all this stuff that's happened lately. And . . . well . . . we wanted to so something for you that might make you feel a little better.  
  
Clark: I'll be ok. I just wasn't expecting to lose him so soon.  
  
Jon: [Martha's face gets excited] Well, maybe this little guy will help you out a little. [he pulls his hands out from his back to reveal a little puppy. He is white with a single brown spot on his back]  
  
Clark: [a look of pure happiness on his face] A puppy??!! You guys didn't?? [he takes him and holds him up in the air, the puppy is the most adorable thing] Hey! What's your name?? [the puppy barks a little, but Clark can barely make out what he's saying. It's as if his words keep skipping around, like a broken record]  
  
Martha: Do you like him?  
  
Clark: Yeah, you guys, he's perfect. Thanks! Really!  
  
Jon: [smiles, happy to see his son happy] What are ya gonna call him?  
  
Clark: [he looks at the dog, who's barking still sounds like words skipping around] I think I'll call him . . . Skippy!  
  
The puppy starts panting, happy and excited!!! Clark places him on his lap, and looks up at his parents, we see that classic Clark Smile!  
  
  
  
No fade out.  
  
End Credits  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
I would like to thank Greenlantern, DSV100, Redstealth, MitchPell, Luckyhoney, and sooo sooo sooo many others who replied here for all there help and support during the writing of my first fan fic. I truly hope you enjoyed the show!!  
  
Tanya  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Complete Lyrics to song mentioned:  
  
Album: Weathered  
  
Artist: Creed  
  
Track 10, title:  
  
Don't Stop Dancing  
  
Lyrics:  
  
At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some wrongs seem right  
  
Whatever Life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
But I know i must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away . . . away  
  
At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world  
  
Have you forgot about me?  
  
Whatever life brings  
  
I've been through everything  
  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
But I know i must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
  
But I know i must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
Children don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly  
  
Away . . . away  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
Are we hiding in the shadows?  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
You can expect to see this song mentioned quite frequently in my fan fics. In my honest opinion, It almost suits Clark better than the five for fighting Superman song. It's a close call, but I truly feel these lyrics were meant for Clark.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
List of some of my superman/batman references, umm, in no order cause i can hardly remember them all: (for those of you who are as nuts about them as I am!!)  
  
  
  
*Lex mentions Gotham City [scene 1]  
  
*the news we see Lionel Luthor on is Action News (Action Comics) [scenes 2 and 4]  
  
*Clark mentions to Gully, the parrot, the he wishes he knew how to fly so he could teach him cause that is what he is meant to do [scene 3]  
  
*Chloe tells Clark that he is a Life Saver [scene 1]  
  
*Lionel tells Lex that he is a Joker [scene 3]  
  
*Chloe mentions Smallville's very own Lochness Monster (hmm, what could this be?? hee hee, you'll find out shortly in a future fan fic of mine!! LOL)  
  
*Lex mentions that he has a friend who would love a pet bat [scene 4]  
  
*the name of the news anchor is Margot Kidder! [scene 2]  
  
*there is mention of a superdog! [umm, all scenes! LOL ]  
  
ok, wow, i can't think of anymore, but I'm sure i missed a few good ones. I hope I got the scenes right, that was all from memory!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Tanya 


End file.
